Мистер и Миссис Пирожок/Галерея/Сезон 4-7
Четвёртый сезон Гордость Пинки Mr. and Mrs. Cake with stroller S4E12.png The Cake family in Ponyville S4E12.png Pinkie Pie with pacifier in her mouth S4E12.png Pound and Pumpkin Cake happy S4E12.png Ponies singing about Pinkie Pie S4E12.png Derpy acting nonchalant S4E12.png Derpy drinking from chocolate fountain S4E12.png Будь проще! Townsponies gathering S4E13.png Ванильная пони Twilight and friends in Sugarcube Corner crowd S4E14.png Быть Бризи непросто Fluttershy talking to Mr. and Mrs. Cake S4E16.png Mr. Cake -no breeze means no magic- S4E16.png Fluttershy -only two days to get that pollen back- S4E16.png Mrs. Cake -certainly wouldn't want to scare them- S4E16.png Mr. Cake complimenting Fluttershy S4E16.png Fluttershy -went to see them gathering their pollen- S4E16.png Помощь Крошки Бель Ponies entering the theater S4E19.png Ponies talking S4E19.png View of Crowd S04E19.png В плену у вдохновения Mr. and Mrs. Cake S4E23.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake looking at each other S4E23.png Королевство Искорки. Часть 2 Ponyville residents in surprise S4E26.png Пятый сезон Кусочек жизни Dr. Hooves running to the Carousel Boutique S5E9.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake transporting Matilda's wedding cake S5E9.png DJ station about to crash into Cranky Doodle S5E9.png Ponies go flying from the DJ station S5E9.png Gummy looking into the distance S5E9.png Gummy watching ponies go flying S5E9.png Gummy licking his eyeball S5E9.png The Cakes arrive at the wedding S5E9.png Ponies at Cranky Doodle and Matilda's wedding ceremony S5E9.png Celestia and Luna look at each other S5E9.png Celestia and Luna make amends S5E9.png Crowd of wedding guests right side S5E9.png Flameless fireworks light up town hall S5E9.png Разрушитель вечеринки Mrs. Cake with a cake S5E11.png Mrs. Cake gives yaks cake while laughing nervously S5E11.png Mrs. Cake nervously smiling S5E11.png Twilight teleports at the counter S5E11.png Twilight and Mrs. Cake frightened by Rutherford S5E11.png Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? Ponies in dream Ponyville S5E13.png Twilight rallies the ponies together S5E13.png Mr. Cake and Golden Harvest concerned S5E13.png Mr. Cake -nopony in Ponyville has your magic- S5E13.png Mr. Cake -or your speed- S5E13.png В поисках утраченного знака Diamond Tiara watching the Cake family S5E18.png Diamond envies the Cake family's happiness S5E18.png Пинки Пай кое-что знает Mrs. Cake comes in S5E19.png Mrs. Cake holding a scroll S5E19.png Pinkie -Pretty impressive if I do say so myself- S5E19.png Mrs. Cake says Pinkie's name S5E19.png Mrs. Cake -while I pop to the supply room- S5E19.png Mrs. Cake -We've just received a very special order- S5E19.png Mrs. Cake -and the ingredients need to be perfect- S5E19.png Mrs. Cake worried; Pumpkin Cake squeals S5E19.png Pinkie -Okie-dokie-lokie!- S5E19.png Mrs. Cake -Thanks, dear!- S5E19.png Mrs. Cake -Oh, em, Pinkie- S5E19.png Mrs. Cake -It's top secret!- S05E19.png Mrs. Cake shushing Pinkie S05E19.png Mrs. Cake and Pumpkin Cake shushes Pinkie; Mrs. Cake backs up S5E19.png Mr. Cake comes in S5E19.png Mr. Cake -these deliveries can't wait!- S5E19.png Mr. Cake -to be my backup delivery pony- S5E19.png Transitioning to a flashback S5E19.png Mr. Cake putting a box in a cart S5E19.png Mr. Cake -Maybe I should hire somepony to be my backup delivery pony- S5E19.png Mr. Cake hears Pinkie Pie S5E19.png Mr. Cake -Really-- S5E19.png Pinkie stirring a bowl while talking S5E19.png Mr. Cake -you're sure you won't change your mind-- S5E19.png Pinkie -No way!- S5E19.png Pinkie -Cross my heart and hope to fly- S5E19.png Mr. Cake enters another room S5E19.png Ponies share in the royal couple's happiness S5E19.png Shining Armor and Mr. Cake hoof-bump S5E19.png Shining Armor and Mr. Cake laughing S5E19.png Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow enjoy the party S5E19.png Cadance watches the ponies enjoy themselves S5E19.png Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 Several ponies happy and smiling S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight --Friends can change the world-- S5E26.png Main cast and Starlight group hug S5E26.png Mane Six and ponies final crowd shot S5E26.png Шестой сезон Знаки отличия Mrs. Cake --don't think they're too worried about it yet-- S6E4.png Никаких вторых шансов Mrs. Cake frosting a cake S6E6.png Mrs. Cake --how are you, dearie--- S6E6.png Starlight presents a cake to Mrs. Cake S6E6.png Mrs. Cake --I like the sound of-- S6E6.png Mrs. Cake completely stunned S6E6.png Mrs. Cake --trying to put me out of business-- S6E6.png Mrs. Cake --your fancy magical-thingy-whatsit cake-- S6E6.png Mrs. Cake covered in cake S6E6.png Pinkie licks cake off Mrs. Cake S6E6.png Pinkie Pie --it is delicious!-- S6E6.png Pinkie Pie eating a chunk of the cake S6E6.png День очага Applejack 'Cakes and pastries we shall bring' S06E08.png Starlight gives Apple Bloom a cupcake S6E8.png Apple Bloom, Cakes, Flitter, and Cloud Chaser singing S6E8.png Ponies sing together in the Castle of Friendship S6E8.png Выходной Эпплджек Mrs. Cake getting a soft massage S6E10.png Bulk Biceps giving Mr. Cake a firm massage S6E10.png Applejack follows Spa Worker closely S6E10.png Spa Worker confused; AJ waving innocently S6E10.png Applejack continues to follow Spa Worker S6E10.png 28 розыгрышей спустя Mr. Cake having lunch S6E15.png Mr. Cake about to eat his hay burger S6E15.png Mr. Cake bites something hard S6E15.png Mr. Cake has a sore tooth S6E15.png Brick in Mr. Cake's hay burger S6E15.png Rainbow says --gotcha!-- to Mr. Cake S6E15.png Ponyville ponies talk to Pinkie about Rainbow S6E15.png Fluttershy --did she get you, too--- S6E15.png Applejack --she needs to stop-- S6E15.png Pinkie Pie --but pranks are so much fun!-- S6E15.png Twilight --who enjoys them and who doesn't-- S6E15.png Ponyville ponies agreeing with Twilight S6E15.png Twilight and ponies looking worried at Pinkie S6E15.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake answer their door S6E15.png Mrs. Cake giving bits to Sweetie Belle S6E15.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake buy six boxes of cookies S6E15.png Mrs. Cake in the far corner of the kitchen S6E15.png Rainbow Dash happy to see Mrs. Cake S6E15.png Rainbow Dash asks Mrs. Cake about Pinkie S6E15.png Rainbow Dash starting to feel guilty S6E15.png Mrs. Cake eating noisily in the corner S6E15.png Rainbow Dash taps on Mrs. Cake S6E15.png Mrs. Cake turned into a cookie zombie S6E15.png Mrs. Cake reaching for Rainbow Dash S6E15.png Rainbow Dash trips backward S6E15.png Rainbow scared of the cookie zombies S6E15.png Rainbow surrounded by zombies S6E15.png Rainbow speeds up past zombie Pinkie and Cakes S6E15.png Zombie Pinkie, Mrs. Cake, and Cake twins S6E15.png Rainbow flies away from Sugarcube Corner S6E15.png Zombie Pinkie and Mrs. Cake come out of the bakery S6E15.png All of Ponyville turned into cookie zombies S6E15.png Rainbow and friends escape the zombie horde S6E15.png Zombie ponies approaching the barn S6E15.png The ponies enter the barn S6E15.png Rainbow Dash completely surrounded by zombies S6E15.png Zombie ponies cornering Rainbow Dash S6E15.png Zombie Pinkie Pie --we want cookies!-- S6E15.png Ponies wiping rainbow colors away S6E15.png Ponies grinning at Rainbow Dash S6E15.png Rainbow Dash sees everypony is normal S6E15.png Rainbow Dash --what's happening--- S6E15.png Rainbow Dash --none of you are--- S6E15.png Pinkie Pie --of course not, silly!-- S6E15.png Ponyville ponies say --gotcha!-- to Rainbow S6E15.png Applejack --you can thank Pinkie Pie-- S6E15.png Applejack explaining to Rainbow Dash S6E15.png Pinkie Pie --shucks, it was nothing-- S6E15.png Pinkie --just a little something I threw together-- S6E15.png Pinkie Pie --pranks can be a lot of fun-- S6E15.png Ponyville ponies rendered speechless S6E15.png Rainbow and ponies laughing together S6E15.png Где скрывается ложь Mrs. Cake buying groceries from Filthy Rich S6E23.png Mrs. Cake leaving Rich's Barnyard Bargains S6E23.png Седьмой сезон Совет Селестии Twilight Sparkle's friendship mirror S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle looking at her mirror S7E1.png Twilight "the first thing she'll see when she wakes up" S7E1.png Twilight Sparkle "I plan on giving it to her" S7E1.png Идеальная пара Mrs. Cake frosting a cake S7E13.png The Apple siblings enter Sugarcube Corner S7E13.png Mrs. Cake happy to see the Apple siblings S7E13.png Mrs. Cake -all three Apple siblings!- S7E13.png Applejack -used to be real good friends- S7E13.png Applejack asks Mrs. Cake about Pear Butter S7E13.png Mrs. Cake -oh, I would love to- S7E13.png Mrs. Cake -I never knew the right time- S7E13.png Mrs. Cake -but I'm so glad you came!- S7E13.png Mrs. Cake laughing heartily S7E13.png Mrs. Cake -convinced me to pursue baking- S7E13.png Mrs. Cake -not always- S7E13.png Mrs. Cake -when I was Chiffon Swirl- S7E13.png Mrs. Cake -what I was supposed to do- S7E13.png Mrs. Cake tossing candied pears in a bowl S7E13.png Mrs. Cake tossing eggs into a bowl S7E13.png Mrs. Cake tossing flour into a bowl S7E13.png Mrs. Cake tossing sugar into a bowl S7E13.png Mrs. Cake tossing vanilla into a bowl S7E13.png Mrs. Cake -told me to just be creative- S7E13.png Mrs. Cake -whipping up pear upside-down cake- S7E13.png Mrs. Cake pointing at her cutie mark S7E13.png Mrs. Cake -it was like she knew- S7E13.png Mrs. Cake -the first of many cakes for me- S7E13.png Young Chiffon Swirl baking S7E13.png Pear Butter tasting Chiffon Swirl's recipe S7E13.png Pear Butter approves of Chiffon Swirl's baking S7E13.png Pear Butter swapping Chiffon's frosting pouches S7E13.png Chiffon Swirl baking with pears S7E13.png Chiffon tops multi-layered cake with a pear S7E13.png Chiffon and Pear Butter proud of their work S7E13.png Pear cake on Chiffon Swirl's back S7E13.png Chiffon Swirl looking past some bushes S7E13.png Chiffon Swirl looking shocked S7E13.png Chiffon Swirl spying through the bushes S7E13.png Pear Butter and Bright Mac having a picnic S7E13.png Chiffon watches Mac and Butter laugh S7E13.png Bright Mac and Pear Butter blush at each other S7E13.png Bright Mac and Pear Butter about to kiss S7E13.png Chiffon Swirl blushing S7E13.png Chiffon Swirl steps on a twig S7E13.png Chiffon Swirl waving from the bushes S7E13.png Chiffon Swirl comes out of the bushes S7E13.png Chiffon Swirl -something to say thank you- S7E13.png Chiffon Swirl -but I see you're busy- S7E13.png Pear Butter and Chiffon look at Bright Mac S7E13.png Pear Butter -promise you won't say anything-- S7E13.png Chiffon Swirl's lips are sealed S7E13.png Granny Smith emerging from the bushes S7E13.png Chiffon, Butter, and Mac looking at Granny S7E13.png Granny Smith yelling at Bright Mac S7E13.png Granny Smith spitting the Pear family's name S7E13.png Granny Smith grabs Bright Mac by the ear S7E13.png Chiffon Swirl -you and Bright Mac-- S7E13.png Chiffon Swirl -seen it with my own eyes- S7E13.png Chiffon Swirl -your families hate each other- S7E13.png Pear Butter -I can't help it- S7E13.png Pear Butter hopelessly in love with Bright Mac S7E13.png Chiffon Swirl waves her hoof in Pear Butter's face S7E13.png Applejack -I figured the Pears moved- S7E13.png Applejack -all that stuff happened before- S7E13.png Apple Bloom -it must've been really hard- S7E13.png Mrs. Cake somberly pouring cake batter S7E13.png AJ, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac ask what happened next S7E13.png Mrs. Cake -we're gonna need one more pony- S7E13.png Mayor Mare closing a file cabinet S7E13.png Mayor Mare -I did play a part in their love story- S7E13.png Mayor Mare telling her part of the story S7E13.png Wedding ceremony at Sweet Apple Acres S7E13.png Bright Mac and Pear Butter's secret wedding S7E13.png Bright Mac and Pear Butter getting married S7E13.png Mac, Butter, and wedding participants hear Granny Smith S7E13.png Granny Smith and Grand Pear crash the wedding S7E13.png Pear Butter -the Apples are my family now- S7E13.png Bright Mac standing by Pear Butter's side S7E13.png Mrs. Cake -these things are never easy- S7E13.png Mayor Mare -hard to know when it is a good time- S7E13.png Mrs. Cake and Mayor Mare looking distressed S7E13.png Обратная сторона славы Twilight -how could our friendship journal have led- S7E14.png Twilight Sparkle -so much anti-friendship-!- S7E14.png en:Mr. and Mrs. Cake/Gallery/Seasons 4-6 Категория:Галереи персонажей